When the Strangers Come Knocking
by Ripper22
Summary: When a teenage smasher lets a stranger into Red Middle School, Lucas and his friends must survive the school day. Chapter 8: The Final Battle; We know who the leader is, and all the survivors have a Final Battle! Who survives against all odds and lives?
1. Period One: Nobody likes You!

First Period: Nobody likes you!!

Ah, yes, it was another stupid day at… …um… …what's a name for a school…at…Red Middle School? Okay, let's go with that…

Anyways, it was another normal day, and it had just started. The day. Started. Yeah.

It was first period. Athletics. For some people in the school. Not everyone had first period athletics. As I was saying, it was first period athletics.

Ness, Lucas and several other smashers had signed up for Cross Country. So they were running. Duh.

"How much…longer…do we…have to…run?" Asked Lucas.

…

"No idea…" Replied Ness, exasperated at the annoyance of his question, which Lucas asked every day.

Behind them, was Victor. Read the –Extra- Smashy Amazing Race if you have no idea who he is.

"Why do you keep asking that?! This is the third time in 15 seconds!"

"…Uh, insurance?"

"Which you can buy now, at a store near you!!" Said a random person.

…

…

"Okaaaay," Said Ness, who was creeped out.

Inside the main office of the school…

"Samus, the kids are expressing bad behavior! Why?" Asked a furious Zelda.

"Uhh, lemme think, you give them 14 textbooks they have to carry to every period, they don't have very long lunch periods, AND, they can't say anything without saying please! Other than that and 18 other unusual things you've thrown onto them recently, I can't see why they'd be mad," Replied a sarcastic Samus.

Zelda stared at her.

"19, sorry." Said Samus.

In the room outside of the office, was a giant room, that served as a front room of the building, that had stairs, leading upstairs (DUH!!!), to the seventh and eighth grade lockers. The sixth graders were downstairs. A.K.A., the weirdos.

Young Link was in that room, and he saw someone outside the door, who wanted 'in.'

"…I'm not allowed to let in strangers, I'll get sued by the principal for not following directions!!!"

The stranger held up candy.

…

The stranger held up _two _bags of candy.

"…Okay! You seem like a nice person!!" Said Young Link gleefully.

The stranger chuckled, and pulled out a shotgun.

Young Link unlocked the door, and opened it.

Samus and Zelda turned in time to see the person walk in.

Young Link died…from the multiple bullet wounds, which punctured his body, and caused a lot of lacerations, thus dying from too many big words.

Both assistant Principal and Principal were shocked.

The stranger laughed, and ran off. The stranger was…Ike! NUUUUEZ!!!

Zelda ran up to Young Link's body.

"D-hall! Now! …Persistent in ignoring me, eh? Phone call home! Wow, this kid didn't even flinch, Samus…"

"He's dead, stupid! Quick, warn the children!" The female said as she ran into the office, and ran into a teacher's lounge. There were three teachers, lying dead…from the multiple bullet wounds, which punctured their bodies, and caused a lot of lacerations, thus dying from to many big words.

Next to the building, running around the track…

"Run faster, Lucas, everyone's passing us! …No, don't stop, RUN FASTER!!!" Yelled Ness to Lucas, who looked toward the school.

Lucas looked at the school, with a worried look, feeling psychic waves coming from the school.

"Something's…wrong…" He said timidly.

"Well, you can help me, and everyone else on the Cross Country team, and improve our rep…BY RUNNING!!!" He yelled the last part.

He ran.

Inside…

"Samus, why are you wearing that revealing suit!? That's against the dress code!!"

Samus looked at herself in the Zero Suit.

"…Your mom is against the dress code," The Assistant Principal said coolly.

Zelda cried.

"We need to warn everyone in this school that there's a maniac running loose around here!"

Suddenly, they heard a walkie-talkie click, and they heard,

"Yeah, I'm at this gay little school, and, yeah, a kid actually let me in! C'mon, get th' gang over here, let's kill everyone inside here!!" Said the intruder, Ike.

…

…

…

"Well talk about rude!! He called us gay! I'm going to give him a piece of my-"

"No, stupid, he'll kill you!"

…

…

"Why are you being so rude today??" Asked Zelda.

…

Every period, is a chapter's length, and this is the end of chapter one! Chapter two will be uploaded in one hour after this was uploaded. What can I say, I'm really bored! Review!!


	2. Period Two: Tech is Awesome! I Think

Period Two: Tech is awesome! …I think.

Ding. The bell rang. What else goes 'Ding.'?

Everyone went to his or her next class.

Ness and Lucas' was Tech.

"Sigh, Tech is boring…"

"What are you talking about!? Tech is Awesome! …I think." Said Lucas.

"You're behind everyone in the class!" Said Ness as he and Lucas walked in the Tech room.

Victor and Quinn walked up to the door a few seconds after Lucas and Ness.

Quinn opened up his black jacket, revealing 7 red ribbons, which he gained through good behavior.

"What the- how'd you get those? I don't even have one!!" He said angrily.

"Well, I guess I have a talent…" Said Quinn as he collected his 8th one for not loitering, which was what he was doing. Ironic.

They walked in, Victor muttering to himself jealously.

A shadowy figure followed behind them, carrying an AK-47.

Inside the Tech room…

"Right, is this the buffer, or is this the sandblaster?"

"Lucas, we've been in Tech for weeks, that's the freaking buffer!" Said Ness angrily.

…

"Oh."

Lucas turned on the… 'buffer.'

The shadowy figure pulled the safety pin on his gun, and aimed at Lucas' head. Oh-noes.

Lucas dropped his clipboard that he was buffing, so he bent down to pick it up.

Pit fired his gun right as Lucas bent down to get his board.

"Damnit!" Cursed Pit.

Lucas gave a muffled reply: "Hey, watch your mouth, the principal will give you an automatic D-hall for that language!"

"D-hall this!" Pit ran towards Lucas, who moved out of the way, and forgot to turn off the buffer. Lucas had been in between the buffer and Pit, and Pit ran toward Lucas, so, in other words, **Pit ran right into the buffer!**

"AIIIIEEEE!!" Screamed Pit as he had a slow but eventual death from the serious burns.

…

…

…

"That's why you should always have life insurance!!" Said Lucas, who was naïve that Pit tried to kill him.

"Which you can buy at a Wal-Mart near you!!" Said the random person.

…

…

"Hey, Lucas, Random Person, what are you two doing over next to the buffer! Morons, turn it off when you're done with it, stupid 7th graders!" Said Pikachu, walking over to the buffer to turn it off.

Pikachu saw Pit's body.

"HOLY SHI-"

"Watch your mouth!!!" Screamed Lucas.

Everyone stared at him. "Sorry, I don't like bad words…" everyone mocked him for being 'different.'

"What th' heck happened??" Asked Pikachu, who pointed at the dead body.

"Well… … … …I don't know!" Said Lucas angrily.

Donkey Kong ran in with an RPG, and said, "We're taking over this school!!"

…

…

…

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

…

"I'll kill myself if you don't give me your money!!" D.K. said, holding a knife, threateningly…to his own throat.

…

…

"I'll kill myself!" He got the knife in a stabbing position.

…

D.K. killed himself. Brilliant.

…

Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

Then Diddy ran in, with 20 different blades, and two pistols, and said,

"Heheheheheheeeehhhh, you killed D.K., but I'm smarter!!"

…

"Then what's two-times-two!?" Asked Lucas rapidly.

"4," Diddy said with a smug grin on his face.

"4x4?"

…

"16," Diddy said with a smug grin on his face.

"16x16??"

…

…

…

"42x42?"

"Wait, I didn't answer the last-"

"106x106?"

"But-"

"4,045x6?"

"Okay, that one's just hard," Said Diddy.

"4,567x123?"

"Okay, maybe I'm NOT smarter, but-"

"12345x837439!?!?!?" Asked Lucas with wide eyes. "No-one knows that one, do you??"

…

"I can't take it anymore!!!" Screamed Diddy, who shot himself with a pistol in the head.

…

…

"NOW I know what _going _on, the masochist carnival is visiting today!" Said Lucas with a wide grin.

…

"Lucas,-"

"I know it took me awhile, but I did figure it out!"

"Lucas!"

"Maybe I am-"

"LUCAS!!!!" Screamed Ness and Pikachu.

"WHAT????" Screamed Lucas and Victor.

…

…

"Sorry," Said Victor, walking away.

"What is it?" Asked Lucas.

"We're under attack by a gang!!"

Jigglypuff walked up, followed by Ike. She said happily,

"Lucas, Lucas, the masochist carnival is here!" She pointed to Ike in reference to what she said.

Ike gave a grin, and then pulled the safety on his grenade.

…

…

…

…

"Well?" Asked Lucas.

"What?" Asked Ike grumpily.

…

"Aren't you going to throw the grenade?" Said Lucas, backing away.

…

"Oh yeah…" Said Ike as the grenade blew up in his hand, killing himself and Pikachu.

Ness, Victor and Jigglypuff stared at the spot in shock.

…

Ness said,

"Well, that was easy!"

…

"Well, that was easy!"

"Well that was easy!"

"Well that was-"

"LUCAS!! Quit pressing the stupid 'Easy' BUTTON!!!"

"Okay, okay…" Said Lucas as he put the button in his pocket of his black, gray-striped jacket.

…

"We need to warn the others!" Said Ness, running up to Meta Knight, who had an RPG resting on his shoulder, yelling, "Quick, a mafia gang is headed for the school! Some died from sheer stupidity, but we can defeat the others!!"

Meta Knight smiled evilly, since you can't see his mouth anyways, and he pointed the RPG at Ness.

"Well, since you figured us out, I'm going to have to kill you now," He said evilly.

…

"…Could I say my prayers before you kill me?" Asked Ness, making stuff up as he went, to avoid dying.

…

"Fine," Said Meta Knight huffily.

"Dear Jesus, thank you…for…Tech…and…Lucas!! Yes, Lucas, who I'm uh, very, GREATFUL for, and…thank you…for…this…mafia…gang?"

"GET ON WITH IT!!!"

"ALRIGHT!! And…um, that's pretty much it, god,…have I ever told you how cool you are?"

"AMEN!!!" Screamed a Meta Knight, frothing at the mouth, pointing his bazooka at Ness.

"WAIIII_IIIIT!!!"

"WHAT IS IT??!?!?!?" Screamed Meta Knight.

"…Can I say goodbye to my loved ones?" Asked Ness, his mind rushing.

…

…

"Fine," Said Meta Knight furiously.

Ness walked up to Lucas, and hugged him, crying,

"Lucas, I'll miss you!! I love yo-oouu!!" He fake cried.

…

"Tell you what," Said Meta Knight, "I'll leave you guys alone if you two make out, now."

…

…

…

Ness made out with Lucas.

…

"Fair enough," Said Meta Knight as he walked out of the Tech room.

Ness pushed Lucas onto the floor.

"So, You like me?" Asked Lucas hopefully.

"No," Replied Ness.

"Awww…"

Ness, Lucas, Victor, Quinn, and Jigglypuff made a circle, and conversed.

"I put it all together now," Said Quinn. "There's a gang headed over here, and half of them are already here…Diddy, D.K., Ike and Pit are dead, and Meta Knight is still alive, killing people no doubt. We need to survive through this school day!! 5 periods are left, so let's figure out our schedules…"

Lucas' Schedule:

7th Grader

1st Period- Athletics Cross Country

2nd Period- Technology

3rd Period- Math

4th Period- Texas History

Lunch Period- B

5th Period- Comm. App.

6th Period- Band; Euphonium

7th Period- Science; Above level

Ness' schedule:

7th Grader

1st Period- Athletics Cross Country

2nd Period- Technology

3rd Period- Texas History

4th Period- Art

Lunch Period- B

5th Period- Math

6th Period- Skills for living

7th Period- Science; Above level

Victor's Schedule:

7th Grader

1st Period- Athletics Cross Country

2nd Period- Technology

3rd Period- Texas History

4th Period- Math

Lunch Period- B

5th Period- Lang. Arts

6th Period- Band; Trombone

7th Period- Science; Above Level

Quinn's Schedule:

7th Grader

1st Period- Athletics Cross Country

2nd Period- Technology

3rd Period- Lang. Arts

4th Period- Texas History

Lunch Period- B

5th Period- Band; Trumpet

6th Period- Math

7th Period- Comm. App.

…

…

"..Uh…Jigglypuff?" Said Quinn. The puffball stared into space, with a blank expression.

"Jiggs!!"

"…Waffles! Yes?"

"Your schedule, hand it to us…"

"NO!! It's…my precious…" She said, petting her schedule.

Quinn rolled his eyes, and took it from her.

Pikachu's Schedule:

8th Grader

1st Period- Art

2nd Period- Technology: level 1 (above level)

3rd Period- Comm. App.

4th Period- P.E.

Lunch Period- B

5th Period- Skills for living

6th Period- Math; above level

7th Period- Science; above level

…

…

"Jiggs, this is _pikachu's_ schedule!! Not yours!!"

"Oh-hhh, no WONDER he was in all my classes!!" Jigglypuff slapped her forehead with her stub.

…

"Awwk-waaaarrrd!!!" Said Victor and Lucas at the same time.

…

"Okay, we all meet up with one another at different points…next period, Ness and Victor have Texas history together, while Lucas has Math with none of the rest of us, and I have Lang. Arts next period, alone, as well." Explained Quinn. "4th Period! Lucas and me have Texas History. Victor has Math, by himself, and Ness, you have art!"

"We all have B- Lunch. 5th Period, I have Band, with no-one out of us in it…-"

"DO YOU DELUDE YOURSELF, QUINN, BY FANTASIZING YOURSELF IN YOUR OWN LITTLE WORLD, WHERE LITTLE GURLS RUNAROUND WITH FLAMETHROWERS, BURNING PANSIES BECAUSE THEY'RE TOO DARK A COLOR??!?!?!?!!? N00b!!!" Screamed Jigglypuff.

…

…

"As I was saying, I have 5th Period band alone, then-"

"Bah, who cares? Let's just live as long as we can!!" Said Victor quickly.

"Yeah!!" Lucas agreed.

DING…DING…DING…

Uh-oh, the bell!!

All four went their separate ways. Jigglypuff was the last one out of the Tech room, and she dragged Pikachu's dead body on the ground behind her, thinking he was sleeping.

"C'mon Pikie, we don't wanna be late!!"

Dne. Of Chapter.

Now, this chapter HAD to be hilarious, what with all the nonsense and such. Ike's death was probably the funniest…Will Lucas and Co. survive the school day? Will Zelda ever figure out that the kid is dead?! (Most likely not…) Can Samus find a date with a certain green, mean, sexy machine dinosaur before he is killed?! WILL…Yoshi…DIE!?!?! NUUUUEZ!!! Dedede will have a big role in the next few chapters. He's a Music teacher! In my elementary, we had a man who was a music teacher, and boy, WAS HE FUNNY!!! Dedede's funny too, so, he's a music teacher.

See ya!


	3. Period Three: Bowser has a pocket?

Period Three: Bowser has a pocket?

Lucas, Ness, Victor and Quinn all hurried to their next classes.

Lucas ran for Math, Quinn headed for Language Arts, and Ness and Victor both sprinted at Texas History.

Quinn sat down in his spot. Next to him, was Toon Link.

"Hey Quinn. Strange things have happened recently. Every time I talk to Kirby, he doesn't answer me!" Said Toon Link angrily.

Luigi, the teacher, said,

"Alright, class, let's turn to-"

"Shut up!!" Yelled A random person.

"…As I said, let's-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

…

Luigi cried and ran to his home, which was a doghouse, 'cuz Mario kicked him out of his home.

…

"Party!!" Said Toon Link.

In Math…

Lucas sat at his desk, repeatedly pressing his 'Easy' button.

Everyone else stared at Mario's carcass, which was filled with poison darts.

…

"PARTY!!!" Said Toon Link.

"What the- You're not in this class!!" Said Lucas.

…

…

"Oh yeah…" Toon Link walked away.

…

A figure was at the door.

"OMG STRANGER DANGER" Said Lucas. "WHAT DO WE DO THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED OMG IM HAVING A SEZIEURE"

Everyone else in the class stared at Lucas as he had a seizure.

…

"Srsly, though, what do we do?" Asked Lucas, "It's not like a gang has gone through this school before, killing everyone!"

"Actually," Said a random person (Who, as you've guessed by now, by the multiple appearances, is a regular character OMG), "This is a common situation, this has happened 4 times before!"

…

"Shut up." Said Lucas. Behind him, was Snake, with a thick black string, perfect for chocking. Little kids. Little kids with blond hair. Little kids with blond hair and black eyes. Little kids with blond hair and black eyes and jean-shorts. Little kids with blond hair and black eyes and jean-shorts and Yellow shirts with crimson stri---

"GACK!!!" Squeaked Lucas as he was being choked by Snake.

"OMG" Said Jigglypuff.

"NUUUEZ a n00b!!" Screamed Snake.

"HALO HoW R U 2DAY?!?!1? WTF LOL iM FIEN!1!!! OMG WTF LOL HAEEV A gRAAT DAY11!!1 WTF LOL" Chirped Jiggly.

"I can't take it!!" Screamed Snake as he ran away.

"YAAAAAAAY!!1" Cheered the class, "Now we can go back to idoling our iphones!!!"

In the Music Room…

"Hiya, kids!" Said Dedede grinning cheesily, "Who here owns a Playstation?"

"I do!" Said one kid.

Dedede snarled.

"How could you? TRAITOR!!!1"

In Texas History…

"Hi Snake!!" Said Victor cheerily as he walked by a box in the middle of the room.

…

"Snake?"

"shut up kid, you're blowing my cover…" Snake hissed.

Everyone hadn't noticed until Snake had spoken.

"Uhh…hi?" Said Snake uncertainly. "If I kill anyone, your parents won't sue, right?"

-----------------------------------------------

Quinn sighed as everyone around him was arguing, gossiping and…gossiping. Did I already say that? I said it twice because it was more gossiping than anything.

"OMG did you hear timothy is going out with Penny?"

"LOL, you have to be kidding with me,"

"Who's going out with _who_?"

"Your mom," Commented a kid.

…

…

"Weirdo."

"Freak."

"Loser."

-----------------------------------

"So," Stuttered one kid, "Is _this_ an F?"

He held out his Tuba, pushing a button down.

"THAT'S A G-flat, n00b" Said Dedede as he inhaled the kid.

------------------------------------

"…And this is how you dissect a frog **correctly**!" Said Yoshi happily, oblivious to the ignorance of the students.

There was a moan from the tedious and tired students.

"…But enough of that, on to some videos!" Said Yoshi, ecstatic.

Some girls cried, not wanting to see any more internal frog organs.

"…There's three of them!" Chirped Yoshi Joyfully.

One girl whimpered.

"…And we'll watch them with the best digital pictures around!"

Even a boy started cringing.

"…And I've brought Dolby-surround sound, so we'll take full control of the Noise!" Raved Yoshi, feeling brighter and cheerier than he had ever been.

--------------------------------------

Bowser rounded the corner to another hall, humming.

"Another day, another 20 bucks," The koopa whistled, picking up a 20 bill.

After pocketing the bill (What? Bowser has a pocket?), he continued down the hall.

"Almost at the teacher's lounge," Whispered Bowser.

------------------------------------------

Victor dove under the teacher's desk and hid under it (The desk had a, you know).

He peeked out and saw the carnage Snake had caused.

Something occurred to Victor.

"Say…weren't you on a quest for inner fulfillment?" Asked Victor.

…

"Oh yeah…" Said Snake in his husky tone.

Snake ran off.

A, "Well that was easy" could be heard on the other side of a wall.

"Lucas…" Muttered the alligator as he took off.

------------------------------------------

Quinn was in a definite predicament. Probably. I don't know. Don't depend on me to know everything!

…

-------------------------------------------

Bowser had heard a "Well that was easy," so he headed in the noises' direction: The bathroom.

Lucas had accidentally pressed the button, and quickly hid it. In a discreet manner. I don't know what that word means, but it looks cool there.

He saw a shadow, becoming larger and larger. The blond boy widened his big eyes.

-----------------------------------------------

"Teacher?" Asked Quinn, raising his hand. He remembered that Mario died. "Oh yeah."

He wrote himself a pass to the nurse's office.

Discreetly. (That word fits every tone & mood! ^_^)

He silently opened the door and stole down the giant halls, hoping to reach the Nurse's office. Alive.

-----------------------------------------------

"So," Began Yoshi as he turned off the TV's screen, "How'd you all like it?"

"Thank god it's over…" Began one student.

"Yes," Agreed Yoshi, "That video was bad at the explanations, They mixed up the liver from the lungs!"

Everyone felt better.

"Which means, we still have the other two videos to watch!" Said Yoshi gleefully.

Everyone was instantly tense again.

---------------------------------------------------

"AAHHHHHH!!!" Screamed Lucas as he saw Bowser's shadow, thinking it was a monster.

Lucas covered his mouth from howling in fear.

Bowser's foot was seen by Lucas.

"Graaugh…What's all this noise?" Asked Bowser grumpily.

_No, _thought Lucas, _It sounds like Bowser! Maybe…Maybe Bowser was caught and they made him into a freakish monster!_

"Weird…I thought I heard a scream…" Huffed the koopa.

Lucas banged open the stall door, and ran out of the bathroom, screaming the entire time.

"Phew," Breathed Lucas, "I got out of that fix!"

"…And landed yourself in another!!" Cackled Meta-Knight. With him was Mewtwo and Roy.

Lucas stood there, paralyzed.

------------------------------------------------

"Help I --I'm dying!" Screamed a kid.

"Improper grammar kiddo," Chuckled Dedede, "It's "Help **me **I'm dying! See me after class, young man!"

The kid died from the landmine.

------------------------------------------------

Quinn avoided a C4 on the ground, and hurt his neck avoiding an incoming RPG Missile.

He stepped into the nurse's office, and the moment he did all attacks towards him instantly stopped.

"Wow.." the ferret panted, "I finally made it!"

Quinn glanced at the bell. Two minutes before it rang.

The nurse looked up from her papers she was reading.

"Not feeling well?" She asked.

Quinn nodded, and faked a cough.

"Yes, and (Cough Cough,) I feel I'm about to retch…"

------------------------------------------

Victor ran towards the sound of Lucas' scream, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lucas in his current predicament.

He swiftly (And silently, of course) darted back behind the corner. He peeked out to the hall and watched the scene.

"Prepare to die…" Frothed Meta-Knight as he lifted up the RPG.

"WAIT!!" Yelled Lucas, holding both hands up while turning his face to the side and flinching.

"Why do they all yell that when I'm about to kill them?" Fumed the midget swordsman.

"I'll uh…pay you…if you let me live…" Rambled Lucas randomly.

"Lame excuse." Sneered Roy as he pointed his two pistols at the boy.

At that moment, a few things happened.

Bowser had come out of the bathroom and saw what was happening,

Victor had started running towards the three gangsters,

And Roy shot three bullets.

Oh-noes.

Oh, and the bell rang. It rung once…

Bowser got inside his shell and spun around quickly, and shot towards Mewtwo and Meta-Knight.

It rang the second time, and by now students were leaping out of their chairs…

Victor sprinted towards Roy, in an attempt to down the gang member.

Lucas moved his head to avoid the first bullet.

The bell rang the third time, only one more time it would ring…

Mewtwo saw Bowser coming beforehand and side-stepped in time---Meta-Knight was instantly killed as he was crushed by Bowser's shell.

Victor side-kicked Roy on the neck, and Roy went limp seconds after.

Mewtwo cocked his AK-47 and ran down into another hall, seeking shelter.

The bell rang the fourth and final time. Kids would pour out into the halls only seconds from now.

Bowser barked an order at Victor and Lucas: "Tell your friends that the school is under attack! I'll tell the other staff-members about this! Go!"

Lucas and Victor needed no repeat. They instantly did as they were told.

-----------------------------------------------

Yoshi realized the bell had rung just as he put in the third video.

"Awwww….we'll watch this last one tomorrow!" Called Yoshi to the retreating kids.

Yoshi sighed, and walked to his desk.

END OF CHAPTER.

Liked it? Review, because I am so cool! …And because you liked it! Press the button!


	4. Period Four: AK47s are our friends!

Period four: AK-47s are our friends!

Author's Notes: Yes, this is going to be a bit more serious from now on, but please don't sue. Oh yes, we're about Half-way through! And this is only the fourth chapter!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Victor wrote a reminder on a sticky note to never file litigation against someone with a gun as he ran down the hallway to his next class.

He avoided the gunfire, of course. The population at the Red Middle School went down tenfold during that in-between periods moment.

The gang members had already taken over one-sixth of the school.

The bell rang four times to signify that fourth period…had started.

Samus turned on the announcer; She cleared her throat awkwardly, and she began her speech she had formed as she loaded her pistol.

"Attention…attention my students…our school has been raided by a gang."

"Nooooo…." Said all the students sarcastically as they were gunned down.

"I know this may be a surprise to some of you, but what I say is true. Please seek shelter as **soon as possible! **That is correct! Bar **all doors until the building is emptied of rogues efficiently! **The **only **people who are allowed out are those who are given the permission, which is almost completely the staff."

Yes, as you can see, the plot is _already _thickening. Now I know half of you are like me, where, in some novels or books, (Like tales of Desperaux, I hate that book so much now) the author points out such freaking obvious things.

Anyways, The point is, not _all _the students and staff of Red Middle School had heard this very important announcement; Like Yoshi's Science (Or as ISK puts it, "Biology") class. Yoshi had one day taken out the chip in the announcy-thing, and was going to replace it. He never did. Also, just to name a few other rooms that were silenced from hearing any announcements: Texas History, Comm. App., and The main teacher's lounge.

The last one listed was a bad thing to not have an announcement thing in. A bad, very bad thing, due to the upcoming event.

Foreshadowing!

Foreshadowings are evil! Hate them!



Lucario, Marth, Falco and Fox were sitting around a large table, with coffee in hand (No, they didn't have drugs in them. Go to My TESAR fic if you want that sort of thing).

Mr. Game & Watch was up and next to the fridge, and coffee machine as the others conversed.

"My record for tardies is 14. Beat that." Boasted Marth as he smirked and sipped more coffee.

The others were stunned.

"14? In a five-minute break? Amazing!" Said Falco, shocked.

"Five-minute break? I thought we were talking about total for a day!" Said Marth sheepishly.

"Wow, then you suck. Everyone else has beaten that, if you times that by 4!" Said Falco, scoffing.

Bowser ran sluggishly into the main teacher's lounge, covered with bullet holes on his shell, blood covering most of his right hand, and his left horn was gone, the tip of it.

"The school's under…eh…what the word…parley?" Said Bowser, trying to sound frightened, but ended up looking stupid. "It's…it's a common word…"

"Surrender?" Chimed Lucario.

"No, it's like…like…a Lawsuit? Uh, delay?" Said Bowser, clearly confused.

"Spin the bottle?" Suggested Fox confidently.

Everyone stared at him.

"Sorry." Said Fox miserably as he looked down at the table.

"What is it?!?" Asked Bowser irritably. "Salt…? Maybe…A…salt?"

"Assault?" Asked Marth.

"That's it!!" Shouted Bowser a little too loudly. "A Gang is going to kill everyone unless we do something!!"

"Prove it." Scoffed Fox.

Bowser stared at the vulpine, shocked at his stupidity.

"Uh, well, I'M FREAKING BLEEDING TO DEATH, I'VE LOST CIRCULATION TO MY LEFT FOOT, AND I'VE BEEN SHOT 13 TIMES!!! IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!?!"

Fox then said,

"I'm still not sure about this, it seems rather far-fetched and all, but…okay. Let's say we _were _under attack. What are we going to do?"

"You will die!" Smirked Charizard as he and Sonic stepped into the room, both armed heavily.

…

"I still don't believe this," Stated Fox clearly, as he coughed. "This is all a sick joke."

"Damn jewish…" Said Sonic as he loaded his pistols.

"Charizard, I can get you in Brawl if you kill Sonic!" Yelled Marth loudly.

Sonic had been dead right after Marth said the words, 'I can get you in Brawl if you.'

"Deal."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn breathed a huge sigh of relief as he accepted the "To be sent home Pass" from the nurse.

He was finally out of harm's way!

"No more of this…" Said Quinn elated as he stuffed his backpack with everything from his locker. He knew he would probably never come back here again, after all that violence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Dedede was preaching to the dead kid he wanted to see after class. The kid who stepped on the land mine.

"Well sonny, you've done great in this class and all, but…but you need proper grammar, understand, son?" Asked Dedede to the bloody corpse. "You make me look like a fool every time you misspell--- It gets irritating!"

…

No response.

"I'm glad you understand, boy…" Sighed Dedede happily in his Texan accent.

"Gold ticket for being a good listener!" The penguin placed a stupid piece of paper with a badly drawn swan on it that said, 'Red Middle School Gold ticket. For behaving in class!'

"Cheers for everyone!!1" Screamed Dedede as he had a seizure about the stupidity about the Gold Ticket crap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas began writing his 43-page essay that was on the Alamo and how each and every soldier died. With details. And with very realistic pictures to show the deaths. And it was due at the end of that period.

So he grabbed a crayon and started using the red.

Five minutes later, after only drawing three out of 189 pictures for all the Texans' deaths, he ran out of Red from his crayon.

"That's weird…" Muttered Lucas indignantly. "The red's completely gone, and I only used it half the time!"

Lucas ran up to the desk with all the utensils for school.

He noticed something.

"Wait a minute—This can't be right…" Lucas was staring at the Spike-laden whip. "…These crayons are in the wrong slot!"

Lucas grabbed the pack of crayons _behind _the chainsaw.

…

"Wait."

"I need more glue, too!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ness stumbled into Art class completely late, and his only excuse was that a gang member with a chainsaw had attempted to rip his limbs off out of his body.

"Ness, that's the stupidest excuse yet," Said Toon Link dryly.

"You're not the teacher, the teacher decides." Replied Ness angrily.

"Please man, I'm tryin' to help!" Growled Toon Link.

The evil figure was coming up behind the arguing pair.

"Dude, you've been a real big jerk lately, why?" Asked Toon Link angrily.

"I am not!" Protested Ness before he was stabbed.

…

"OW!" Said Ness. "That hurt!"

Toon Link saw the intruder and the Toon kid backed away in fear.

"Uh…"

"That…really… …hurt, Link…Why'd you…(Cough) do that…?" Asked Ness in his final moments.

Toon Link pointed at the intruder and who it was.

It was Snake, Ivysaur, Wolf, and R.O.B.

"Oh." Said Ness as he fell dead.

"Finally," Cackled Ivysaur, "We have depleted half the schools' Population!"

"And now…" Began Snake.

Wolf finished for him, "…For the other half's deaths!"

Toon Link's life came to an end as the gang members all fired their weapons at him at once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pichu skipped merrily down the halls, oblivious to the gunfire that was being shot at him.

"Ah," The stupid rodent commented joyfully, "What a glorious day!"

A bullet whizzed by and took a chunk of his right ear.

"I hate my life!" Whimpered a bipolar Pichu. "Someone shot at me!"

He took cover by locking himself in an open locker.

"Why am I always a filler?!" Sobbed Pichu.

An evil figure slithered up to the locker and banged against it furiously.

"Why? Why can't I be a protagonist?!?" Pichu sobbed harder.

The evil Figure ripped open the locker and grabbed Pichu.

"Can't we be friends?" Said Pichu, forcing a smile as tears fell off his face.

"Nope." Exclaimed the figure as it ripped off Pichu's left arm.

"Oh. Can we play chess?" Asked Pichu hopefully.

"How can you with no arms?" Asked the figure as he ripped off Pichu's other remaining arm.

"AAAAAAUGGHHH!!! I'll never win at chess again!" Sobbed Pichu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser, Lucario, Fox and the other Staff members quickly filed outside the Lounge, arguing.

"What are we supposed to do?" Snapped Marth mutinously, "I surely am not going to risk my life just to teach some snobby brats who idol iphones."

Fox was quick to decide things, and he called out,

"I think Marth's right, why take the chance of risking our lives for them?"

Bowser and Lucario berated the two.

"It's what we really applied for, To educate the enrolled students in a safe and fun environment!" Growled a tired Bowser.

Game & Watch looked at the speaker every time it changed.

His head moved back and forth as an outcome.

"We can't surely stand up to an unknown amount of gang members," Pointed out Marth, "We don't even know what type of weapons they brandish!"

"We have the equipment to fight them," Stated Lucario clearly, "We have the correct utensils for this type of situation."

"Clearly," Hissed Fox, "We weren't prepared for something like this."

"Clearly."

Ivysaur and R.O.B. ran by, hoping to catch an armless Pichu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!" Screamed Pichu, as he ran aimlessly down the hall.

"I gotta take major action!" Said Fox heroically.

The vulpine ran up to Pichu and…wrote him up for running in the halls.

"You idiot!" Yelled Lucario, "Save him!"

"Oh yeah!" Grinned Fox as he moved Pichu out of harm's way and gave him to Bowser.

Fox & Falco ran up to Ivysaur and R.O.B. The two StarFox Members stood back-to-back.

Bowser, Marth, Lucario, Mr. Game & Watch and Pichu got away and headed for a room.

As the other staff members and Pichu had disappeared, a third gang member appeared.

Charizard.

There was a long period of silence.

Falco whipped out his Blaster and shot Ivysaur with it 12 times.

The plant pokemon was stunned for a period of time.

R.O.B. ran up towards Fox, who jumped to avoid a blow.

R.O.B. crashed into Falco as a result.

Charizard stormed over to the downed Fox and shook the Vulpine like a rag doll.

Falco hit the fire dragon with a metal bar.

It merely left a knot on the fearsome beasts' head.

Charizard roared and chased after Falco, in an attempt to mangle the bird.

Fox groaned and opened his eyes.

He saw Ivysaur and R.O.B. leering over him.

The fox kicked Ivysaur and got to his feet.

He and R.O.B. had a staredown.

Fox finally shot R.O.B. with enough force to stun him.

The vulpine went over to R.O.B. and ripped the robot in half, ending his terrain in the school forever.

Then Fox remembered his horrible mistake—Ivysaur.

The Plant Pokemon cackled evilly as he stabbed the fox viciously with the conveniently placed kitchen knife.

"I always hated those stupid cafeteria Ladies…" Muttered Fox as he died.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi grinned happily as his batch of students eagerly watched the video on Black Holes.

On the screen was a person filming while in an astronaut's suit, recording a Black Hole.

"This Black hole," Explained the cameraman in an overly done British accent "Is quite a big one. In fourteen billion years from now, it will reach our sun and destroy it, killing all life on our Earth."

"Wow!" Commented a perky Squirtle, "This guy sure is cheerful!"

"We have no chance of repelling it."

"And he's resourceful!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus glanced at the security cameras that had been set up ever since the school had been created.

On Camera 1 was Jigglypuff, with Pikachu's dead carcass. Jigglypuff was singing, "We wish you a Deathbed"…

On Camera 2, which was in the farthest right hallway, Showed Falco running as fast as he could to avoid getting a neck-snapping…

Camera 3 was aiming at Dedede's Music Class. Dedede was singing "The sounds Of Music" While cleaning up his music room…Unaware of a figure behind him…

On Camera 4, which was trained on Yoshi's Biology class, Showed Yoshi grinning happily as he did his work, and all the while Squirtle was commenting on everything in the movie…

Camera 5 viewed Victor as he stumbled his way through Math class trying to avoid death by answering Math questions correctly,

Camera 6 Showed Pichu, Bowser, Marth, Lucario & Mr. Game & Watch all conversing over the events so far. Oh, and Pichu passed out from blood loss.

Camera 7 did it's job; by viewing Lucas painting a picture of yet another Texans' colorful death.

And now…Samus herself was on her own minor adventure: Trying to decide which people to help.

_So many to choose from, _She thought. _They're all fighting for their survival…_

She decided to aid… …Falco.

She grabbed her loaded weapon and she snuck out.

Samus had drugged Zelda so she would keep quiet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jigglypuff started up another song and clutched Pikachu's corpse tightly.

"You're so smart and funny, Pikachu!" She complemented the dead body.

…

"(Sigh)…Your silence is beautiful, Pika. Take your time in answering."

They were inside the girls' restroom.

In a stall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falco made another turn in the hallway and was headed for a room so he could lock it.

He was almost there when the dragon grabbed his tail feathers.

Samus sprung out from a hidden room and shot the giant gargantuan with her handgun.

Charizard roared in pain and scratched at its forehead.

"Quick," Samus warned her employee, "This way!"

They snuck into a room, leaving behind a disgruntled Charizard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Dedede sighed with joy as he happily sweeped up the music room.

"I guess if all my students passed out, I don't have to teach them!" Muttered Dedede with joy.

He didn't realize that there had been carbon monoxide in the Music room's air.

Strangely enough, Dedede was immune to Carbon monoxide.

A cloaked figure pulled out a poison dart and loaded it inside a tube.

It raised the Blow dart, and inhaled deeply.

Dedede also miraculously inhaled as well. He was facing the figure, but did not spot him.

Both exhaled at the same time, but Dedede had inhaled deeper; in other words, Dedede blew harder towards the Poison dart, and it lodged deep inside the murderer's throat.

The figure choked on its own poison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man," Sighed Squirtle, "Biology is my most favorite class!"

Yoshi looked up.

"Really?" Asked Yoshi in disbelief.

"Seriously," Smiled Squirtle; it was an honest and broad smile, "I love this class!"

"Wow," Muttered Yoshi happily, "Someone finally likes my class!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf was asking the kids in 4th period Math class math questions—And if you got them wrong, you'd die.

The only remaining survivors were Kirby, Popo, Nana & Victor.

"What have fourteen squared?" Asked Wolf to Popo.

"Um…Three?" Asked Popo and Nana.

"I asked only Popo, you idiot!" Growled Wolf evilly.

"Oh," Both said at once.

_Those two are creepy, _Thought Wolf evilly.

"Anyways, sorry, Popo…you were WRONG-O!!!" Cackled Wolf. Evilly.

"NUUUUEZ!!1" Cried Popo as a 50-ton weight crushed him, and slew him instantly.

…

Wolf turned to Nana.

"'Kay, what's two-cubed?" Asked Wolf. Evilly, of course.

"Um…Three?" Asked Nana.

"That's what you and Popo answered the last question. Why?" Questioned the lupine.

"Um…Three?" Asked Nana.

"Haha, very funny Nana, quit joking. Seriously." Sweated Wolf.

…

Nana began sweating bullets.

"Um…Three?" Asked Nana.

"Quit saying that. NOW." Growled Wolf as he put his hand at his holster.

"Um… … …Three?" Asked Nana uncertainly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!1" Screamed Wolf as he killed himself from the nonsense.

…

"YAY!!!" Cheered Nana, Kirby and Victor.

"Let's help the other students!" Said Kirby quickly, "They need our Humor, and…Wit!!"

Nana and Victor shrugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pichu whimpered as his arms were slowly but surely were being sown back on by Game & Watch.

"Th-..Thank you for aiding me…" Sobbed Pichu quietly.

Bowser, Lucario & Marth were talking about the past events.

"I doubt Fox and Falco made it alive out of there…" Muttered Marth Treacherously. "We should have helped them."

"They knew the risks of falling behind," Rapped Lucario officiously, "And they did their job."

"We need to warn the others." Whispered Bowser. "That was horrible how they dislocated Pichu's arms—That's just sick…"

"I think half the school already knows," Scoffed Marth, "Because they're _dead _from those gang members!"

Lucario snapped after that.

"Will you just shut up? The rest of us are trying hard as we can to do what we can, so we don't need prissy 'ol Marth telling us what to do." The jackal hissed.

"I'm just sayin'…" Said Marth vehemently. "That if we don't act fast…the entire school will be at stake."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was done, and there were three minutes left of the period.

"I…I feel so proud…" Sniffed Lucas happily.

He proudly turned in his project and sat down in class.

The PSI-powered boy twiddled his thumbs as he waited for the bell.

_I wonder, _Thought the boy, _If I were to die…what would it be like? Would I see the mists covering my vision? _

Lucas frowned at the fragile concept of dying.

It was a lewd concept; something that people took too lightly for his tastes.

He then thought something. And made a wish.

I wish…I wish that me, and Victor and anyone else…

Victor, Nana and Kirby ran down the hall, and fought off Charizard who was injuring a student.

Would be able to take this situation the it should be taken…

Dedede realized that the kids died. The penguin fumed at his own stupidity. He then grabbed his old hammer and dusted it off.

And that, anyone who is currently in pain from someone's death…

Jigglypuff cried at the realization of Pikachu's death.

That they fight that urge and force justice upon those who are evil!

Ivysaur Laughed as he ran down the hall, shooting an office Assistant kid.

…

Then the bell rang.

4th period was finally over. The young and timid boy picked up his bags and walked silently out of the classroom.

That was what happened for fourth period.

Dne. Of this Chapter.

Yes, the end was sending a somewhat strong message.

Remaining Students/Staff members: Pichu, Game & Watch, Bowser, Marth, Lucario, Falco, Samus, Victor, Nana, Kirby, Yoshi, Squirtle, King Dedede & Jigglypuff

Gang Members: Ivysaur, Solid Snake, Roy, Charizard, Meta Knight & Mewtwo

The gang members have decreased more than the Students have, but remember—Which side has all the weapons, eh?

Now review, and praise me for my hard work! In your review, tell me who you want to have die, who you think will survive, and who you **want **to survive! Also, Whom should appear next!


	5. Lunch Period C: Lunch TIEM

Lunch Period C: Lunch Time!

**Author's Note: Ah, yes, More than half-way through, here. You'll notice that characters you people have mentioned to appear **_**will**_** appear at some point in this chapter. Oh yeah, and too bad Ness died. What a pity. Oh-ho, but this story gets better! With 15 remaining Staff members/Students, things will be heating up as these fifteen struggles to survive! Who will live? Who dies? Find out by reading the rest!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally Lunchtime for about half the students, which means all of them because half of them are dead, remember? Anyways, Victor, Nana and Kirby's rescue team had to quit their mission, because their DS's batteries were too low, and they wouldn't be able to play "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon".

"Darn," Cursed Nana objectionably. "Now we'll never defeat Ho-oh on Silver Mountain!"

"Really!" Said Victor, "We need to act serious. Why are we just so silly and comical?!"

Kirby slipped on a banana peel, and a laugh track went off.

"I wasn't involved in that," Placated Kirby defensively.

Silence.

"Let's concentrate on saving the other surviving staff/School members!" Said Victor stoically.

"YEAH!!" Said Nana and Kirby excitedly.

"We're gonna save them!" Said Victor earnestly.

"YEAH!!" Said Nana and Kirby excitedly.

"We'll be the greatest heroes ever!" Continued Victor.

"YEAH!!" Said Nana and Kirby Excitedly.

"And—"

"YEAH!!" Said Nana and Kirby excitedly.

"Please quit doing that," Asked Victor.

"YEAH, OKAY!!" Said Nana and Kirby.

Victor face-palmed. Several times.

**-o0o-**

All the students except Squirtle ran out of the classroom, thus causing every student _except _Squirtle died. How unfortunate.

"Hey, teacher?" Asked Squirtle.

"Yep?"

"Can I have 3 Science classes?"

"Uh, I'll see to it." Replied Yoshi.

"Yaaaay!" Cheered Squirtle. "Wooot!"

"Glad to see you like Science so much!" Said Yoshi cheerfully.

"Gotta go t' lunch now!" Said Squirtle as he waved bye to his Science teacher.

**-o0o-**

Jigglypuff sat in the girls' restroom, with Pikachu's body nearby. She recently had found out Pikachu was deader than a doornail. I personally don't know _how_ a doornail could be dead, or even deader than Pikachu, but the fact was; Pikachu was deader than a doornail.

Jigglypuff choked back tears; her loved one was dead.

She stopped any noise and tuned her ears in to hear the ruckus coming from outside the restroom. While it was obvious that Jigglypuff was a really stupid idiot, it stood out to show that she had very amazing talents. Like being able to hear sounds that were actually over a mile away—Or her strange ability to make anything taste good—Making her the best cook around.

Anyways, we're getting off-track, Jigglypuff heard a noise coming from outside.

Seconds later, it was closer.

And seconds after that, it was…Right in front of the stall she was in.

As it banged open and hit Jiggly, she knew that she was surely going to die. As her consciousness faded away, she wished one thing…_someone please save me!_

**-o0o-**

Lucas ran as fast as he could to Lunch—His next period.

He spotted Nana, Kirby, and Victor sitting in a spot.

"Hi guys," Started Lucas, "Did you see the new kid today?"

"The one that died when he walked through the front door, so his body blocked it the door from closing all the way, causing more gang members to get inside this building?" Asked Kirby.

"No, the other one!" Said Lucas stupidly.

"Then no."

":("

Silence.

More silence.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Leeeeeeeeeet's—"

"Don't do that."

"-… … …Plllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaayyy a gggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmeeee…" Continued Lucas.

"Are you sick?!" Asked Kirby.

"BACK UP BACK UP!" Yelled Victor.

"CALMDOWN!!!" Screamed Nana as she panicked.

"MAYDAYMAYDAYMAYDAY!!!1" Screamed Victor.

"Shut up, everyone!" Said Kirby as he got out a cannon.

"WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEER'EEEE GOINGGG TO DIIIIIIE!!!1" Hollered Lucas.

Kirby aimed the cannon at the Trophy collection.

Everyone was instantly quiet.

"You wouldn't—" Began Victor.

"Oh, I would," Laughed Kirby insanely.

…

Everyone was quiet.

"If anyone panicks…" Explained Kirby, "The Trophy collection gets it!"

Everyone gasped.

A kid ran by, yelling,

"SOLID SNAKE'S HEEEEEEEEERE!!!!"

Everyone panicked, and the trophy collection got it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!1" Screamed everyone.

Solid Snake and two of his lackeys, Ivysaur and Roy, fired at the running children.

Victor snuck off in the crowd, hoping to get away; and Kirby fired the cannon at the gangsta members.

Lucas started running down a hall, with Nana behind him.

Nana told herself over and over, _Don't look back, don't look back…_

She did.

_Drat! I looked back!_

That caused her to slow down, which made her an easy target for the machine gunner.

She died quickly.

Lucas didn't, which is how he got away without being injured mortally.

He rounded the corner. Only to be confronted by Charizard, the grumpy gang member. The dragon had his back to the PSI-Powered boy.

"HOLY—" Lucas covered his mouth. Too late.

Charizard turned and saw him. The dragon gave a huge roar and gave chase.

He ran back into the feud in the lunchroom, with Charizard directly behind him.

Roy saw Lucas, and he cocked both pistols. He raised them and pointed them at the boy.

He fired.

Instead of hitting Lucas, who had been moving the entire time, he hit…Charizard, who ran right into the danger zone.

"Damn yooouuu!!" Screamed Charizard as he died.

"Lunch time is so much fun!" Sighed Squirtle happily, munching on his sandwich.

"SQUIRTLE!!" Yelled Lucas as he picked up the turtle. "Run!"

**-o0o-**

Samus and Falco loaded their weapons silently, and then stalked out of the secret room.

They saw kids running by, so they decided to investigate. Why they were running. They headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

Right as they had left the halls, Pichu and Game & Watch appeared.

"What're we going to do?" Asked Pichu solemnly. "Most of my friends are dead!!"

Pichu started to cry. Mr. Game & Watch comforted him.

"There there," He beeped, "I'm sure _some _made it—Only about half the school's gone!"

Pichu cried harder.

"That was supposed to make you feel **better**!" Said G&W angrily.

Pichu's sobs became heavier than before.

"What do I do, then?" Asked Game & Watch.

**-o0o-**

"Uh, The bell's about to ring!" Said Yoshi as he saw the clock.

Just then, Lucas and Squirtle ran up the stairs to the second-floor, where the lockers for the 7th/8th graders.

"Where d'you punks think you're going?" Asked Yoshi angrily. "I'm writing you two up for running!"

He got out paper and pencil and wrote them up.

31 other children ran up the stairs, and behind the band was Snake!

He fired at Lucas, who used PSI-Magnet to absorb the bullet and heal himself.

Solid Snake grumbled something about cheap weapon supply, and took out a RPG launcher.

Lucas did a double-take.

Snake pulled the trigger.

There's a movie in this story here somewhere…

The bullet missed by thirteen miles.

"STUPID Contacts!"

Anyways, Yoshi threw his pencil and paper at Snake and he darted away for his safety.

Snake grumbled and pursued after Yoshi. Oh-noes.

**-o0o-**

The second-in-command of the gang members sat outside of Red Middle School, in his Hummer.

"Yeah…yeah that's right, boss! 'alf o' the school's gone! Ya might wanna get over here if you want any action. Now. Uh-huh. Got it." He hung up, and stared at the school. "Heh heh heh…you're pretty unlucky, fer a school. Th' boss'll rip ev'ryone in yeh t' pieces!"

He grinned, then got out a pistol from a secret compartment and hid it in his uniform.

"No-one's takin' ole Ganondorf down!" Laughed…Ganondorf evilly. "Not t'day!! Ha ha ha ha haaa!!!1"

------

Survivors: Lucas, Squirtle, Pichu, Mr. Game & Watch, Victor, Kirby, Bowser, Falco, Samus, King Dedede, Lucario

Remaining Members: Ivysaur, Roy, Solid Snake, Meta Knight, Ganondorf (2nd-in-Command)

Escaped: Quinn, Marth

Uncertain: Jigglypuff, Zelda

Deaths: Young Link (Death by Shotgun), Pit (Buffer), DK (Suicidal throat-slitting), Diddy Kong (Suicide), Ike (Grenade), Pikachu (Grenade), Mario (Poison Darts), Sonic (Persuasion), Ness (Stabbed), Toon Link (Gunned Down), R.O.B. (Ripped in half), Fox (Kitchen Knife), Popo (50-Ton Weight), Wolf (Suicide), Nana (Shot), Charizard (Shot), Jigglypuff (???)


	6. Period Five: Checkmate

Period Five: Checkmate

**Look, I know it's been a while since I updated, but I have a reasonable excuse! See, I was…uh…I was…Okay, I don't have a reasonable excuse. So sue me.**

* * *

Lucas scurried to his next class, jumping over landmines.

"Can I seced from school?" asked Lucas of his teacher once he made it to his class.

"No," replied his teacher dully.

"Crud." Sighed Lucas as he pushed a corpse out of his seat and sat down.

Pichu ran in the classroom, with one arm again.

"It's a freaking mob out there!" cried Pichu, running to his seat.

"Why aren't you guys doing anything?!" asked Kirby, who was also present.

"Well…" mused the teacher, Link, "I wait until they give the alarm."

"But that wouldn't happen because the teachers are dead," pointed out Pichu.

…

"Oh, I guess I'll be making a break for it now then." Sighed Link as he ran out of the classroom.

"Party!" cheered everyone.

"Wait, shouldn't we save everyone?" asked Kirby, pointing to Victor outside the classroom door, beating on the portal to be let in. "Like Victor's trying to escape Snake, but we aren't letting him in!"

Everyone watched in horror (Because they were too stupid to open the door) as Solid Snake cackled evilly, as he neared the terrified alligator with a chainsaw.

Blood hit the window, as the classmates backed up lots of yards.

Outside, Victor's leg had been attacked from the chainsaw, leaving Victor's leg mangled and hanging.

Victor limped towards his classroom, where his teacher eagerly awaited him.

"I can't make it!" screamed Victor, "HELP!"

Suddenly, a superhero appeared! It was Captain Falcon!

"Ha haa, my arch-nemesis, Super Sneaky Solid Snake, with his trusty AIDS chainsaw!"

"That had AIDS?" asked Victor.

Victor Fox caught AIDS from the chainsaw.

"Aw rats," grumbled Victor. "I hope this won't affect me getting my master's degree!"

"Shut up so I can get the shot!" snapped Falcon. "And now, hiya, evil Snake!"

Victor stumbled to the classroom door.

"I made it!" cheered Victor.

"And now, I am writing you up for being tardy!" said his teacher angrily, writing Victor up.

"What?!" asked Victor, outraged. "I was attacked by a madman with a AIDs-laden Chainsaw!!1"

"That is no excuse young man," said the teacher coldly, handing him the write-up pass.

"I'm taking this to the next level! I have had enough of this dumb crap of being late to classes! I'm taking this…to _court_!" said Victor dramatically.

"Really?" asked the teacher.

"…Well no, but I am taking this to the assistant principal," explained Victor. "And I'm taking three verrrry reliable clients with me! Dylan!"

A rat, obviously at the age of twelve, grumbled as he appeared alongside Victor.

"You called, Fox?" asked Dylan the rat exasperatedly.

"Yes, we must now head to the AP's office, and we will deal with this crime known as…tardies!" said Victor evilly.

"Fine, whatever," said Dylan, Victor dragging him down the hall, "Just don't give me AIDS, okay?"

"The only way I could possibly give you AIDS is by-" A bus zoomed by, making the words said after impossible to hear. Yes, a bus drove by "-And that is just disgusting and wrong and please never mention that again!"

Dylan dusted off his Hawaiian shirt, sighing again. He wore the same Hawaiian shirt every day, as a way to protest about having school instead of being to freely play about.

"Yeah, but someone must come with us, or I'm not coming!" explained Dylan.

Victor used his mary sue powers that were given to him to cause a wrinkle in the fabric space time continuum, to bring Quinn to where they were standing.

"What the…but I just…I..he…Nuueez!!1" cried Quinn, after escaping school, he was brought back.

"Come on you, we're going to court!" said Victor stolidly, dragging his lackeys behind him.

* * *

Mr. Game & Watch saw Samus and Falco dart by.

_Maybe I should follow them…_ Thought the 2-D man.

Samus loaded her gun, and Falco followed suit. They snuck around the corner, near the main stairs, which was next to the main entrance, only to run into…Ganondorf, the second-in-command.

"Heh heh heh, so are ye the leaders of this school?" asked Ganondorf, as he slammed his armored foot into the face of Falco, stunning the bird.

Samus fired at Ganondorf, only to have the bullets ricochet off him and hit the floor nearby.

"Attack, ya slobs!" ordered Ganondorf, falling back. Meta-Knight, Roy and Ivysaur appeared out from the gloom, raising their weapons in defiance.

Samus and Falco prepared to fight the rapidly increasing enemies, Ganondorf, Roy, Ivysaur, Meta-Knight and two more thugs that were approaching.

Samus head-butted Meta-Knight, slowing the midget, who stumbled back as Roy walked over him to fisticuff Samus.

Falco stomped Ivysaur down, only to be whipped by some vines forming from the downed pokemon.

Samus kicked the red-haired swordsman in the chin, knocking him out.

She ran for Ganondorf, who drew out his hidden gun to get a jump on her.

Behind him appeared Dr. Mario and Wario, the two baddies who had just arrived.

Everyone took some steps back, forming two lines. One for the thugs, and the other line were the survivors.

Samus and Falco stood firm, as Bowser, Lucario, Ness and King Dedede joined them.

Ganondorf, Ivysaur, Roy, Meta-Knight, Dr. Mario and Wario leered at them evilly.

"Wait a minute!" said Ivysaur angrily, "We killed you!" He pointed to Ness.

"Ah, but you actually _didn't_! You see, I faked my death with some ketchup and a spoon! I merely flung the ketchup in my eye to look like I was shot, then I-" Ivysaur killed him for real.

"GAAaahhh" screamed Ness, dying. "Why me?"

Ivysaur jumped back in time to avoid a hail of bullets from Falco's blaster.

Bowser threw himself onto the pack, causing many injuries.

Dr. Mario threw steroids at himself, which made him stronger and yeah this pointless sentence is just a freaking filler.

Wario got out his bike and ran over Ness' body, laughing.

"Wait a minute…" thought Wario. "Shouldn't I be running over people who are still alive?"

He thought hard.

"Nahhh," shrugged Wario, poking Ness' dead body.

King Dedede crushed Ivysaur badly with his huge mallet, hurting the gangster terribly.

Ganondorf shot Meta-Knight by accident in the heat of battle. The leader then shoved Meta-Knight ahead of him to avoid a ricocheting bullet.

It was Meta-Knight's final loyal action to his gang, as he was slain from the bullet.

King Dedede thwacked Roy hard upside the head, giving him a light case of amnesia.

Samus and Falco dove in front of an exit, so Dr. Mario couldn't escape. The Doctor gangster began to box them.

Ivysaur was trying to hold off King Dedede in an attempt to get Roy to safety.

Wario continued to poke Ness repeatedly, because he had no common sense what so ever.

Ganondorf leered at Bowser evilly, raising his pistol.

Bowser dove at him, but the gerudo jumped back in time to dodge it.

Yoshi ran by, trying to avoid Captain falcon and Snake, who were in a deadlock, beating one another.

"Ha ha, good reigns over evil, evil masochist!" laughed Falcon forcefully, trying to sissy punch Snake.

"Ummm…I'm beating you," said Snake angrily, kicking Falcon.

"I'm the hero, dangit, I should be winning!" cried Falcon.

Yoshi ran past the melee going on between staff and gang members.

Wario spotted Yoshi, and followed him. Yoshi merely ran faster.

Falcon sweep-kicked Snake to the ground.

Falco was knocked out, Samus was wounded and Lucario was losing his own battle against Roy.

King Dedede was holding off both Roy and Ivysaur, Bowser tried to rip Ganondorf in half, but he kept missing.

Jigglypuff appeared out of nowhere, and she also formed a huge freaking plot hole, which is like a black hole or something.

She gave Dr. Mario an overdose on the Hoogiman fever, killing him.

"Yay for bad plot holes!" cheered everyone.

Samus fell down, unconscious. Jigglypuff dragged her to the main office for safety.

Falco came to and followed Jigglypuff.

Ganondorf threw a conveniently-placed spear at Falco.

Just before it had run him through, Mr. Game & Watch leaped in the way.

It ran the 2-D figure through instead of Falco.

Ganondorf spat on the ground and yelled to the others, "Fall back mafia members, they prove to be strong! Fall back for now!"

As they slunk off into the shadows, Falco walked up to Mr. Game & Watch, silently cheering that he was finally gonna die so Falco could get that raise he had always wanted.

Roy bashed Lucario repeatedly against the wall, causing him to bleed everywhere.

Ivysaur ran up and ran Lucario through. Roy dropped him and ran for it.

Falco took the spear out of G&W and tossed it at Roy, wounding the red-head.

"Ow!" cried Roy, limping away.

Falco turned back to Mr. Game & Watch.

"Tell…my family…I…I love them…" choked out Mr. Game & Watch.

"You don't have family." Replied Falco.

"Then tell…my…my friends…I will miss…them…" coughed Mr. Game & Watch.

"You don't have friends." Replied Falco.

"Then tell my dog I'm gonna miss it!" said Mr. Game & Watch angrily.

"We ate it because we were running low on rations," admitted Falco awkwardly.

"DAMMIT THEN LIFE ISN'T WORTH LIVING!1" screamed Game & Watch as he commited suicide to put him out of his misery.

* * *

There were five minutes left until the next period.

Victor, Quinn and Dylan jumped inside the AP's office.

"You need a pass, reminded the clerk working on a computer.

Victor bought a sharpie from the middle school gift shop, and wrote a pass on Dylan's shirt.

"Does this count?" asked Victor.

"No," replied the teacher.

"Dang, they're tricky!" cursed Victor. "Quinn, you go buy paper from the store!"

Quinn jumped over some landmines and bought some paper.

He ran back to Victor.

"No no, _lined_ paper," said Victor angrily.

Quinn jumped over some landmines and bought some pre-lined paper.

He gave it to Victor.

"You imbecile, I wanted the plaid type!" snarled Victor.

Quinn jumped over some landmines and bought some pre-lined, plaid paper.

"I like the soft kind better," added Victor.

Quinn jumped over some landmines and bought some pre-lined, plaid, soft paper.

"Can you make that fruit-flavored?"

"GET IT YOURSELF!" yelled Quinn, kicking Victor and crying.

…

"He has problems," chuckled Victor as he handed their passes to the clerk.

* * *

Ganondorf was running down a hall, hoping to escape in time.

Ness popped up.

"How the freaking hell are you alive? We killed you!" said Ganondorf angrily, getting his gun out.

Ness put on his 'nerdy explanation glasses' and said, "Well, this button I'm wearing, my magical life-possessed button, keeps me alive every time, because technically I'm really supposed to be dead and-"

Ganondorf took the button from Ness.

Ness died.

Ganondorf continued down the hall to meet the last members of the gang, other than the big boss himself.

Olimar and Mr. Resetti!!1

"We are here to help in the extermination!" said Olimar evilly, his eyes pure red.

"This reminds me of a time I-" Olimar gagged Mr. Resetti, who was about to go into a tangent about his young days. "He's our secret weapon, to talk incessantly and make people's ear's bleed! And it's pretty much really annoying."

"Good," chuckled Ganondorf. "This is now OPERATION: Storm. We will be killing anyone in the building on sight. Go join the other members. The big boss will be here anytime soon, so let's please him."

"Right-o!" cackled Olimar evilly.

* * *

Victor, Quinn and Dylan jumped inside the AP's office.

"We want to talk to you about the school rules…" began Victor.

* * *

_Survivors:_ Lucas, Squirtle, Pichu, Victor, Quinn, Dylan, Kirby, Bowser, Falco, Samus, King Dedede, Lucario, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Ness and Jigglypuff

_Remaining Members:_ Ivysaur, Roy, Solid Snake, Ganondorf, Wario, Olimar, Mr. Resetti

_Deaths:_ Young Link (Death by Shotgun), Pit (Buffer), DK (Suicidal throat-slitting), Diddy Kong (Suicide), Ike (Grenade), Pikachu (Grenade), Mario (Poison Darts), Sonic (Persuasion), Toon Link (Gunned Down), R.O.B. (Ripped in half), Fox (Kitchen Knife), Popo (50-Ton Weight), Wolf (Suicide), Nana (Shot), Charizard (Shot), Meta-Knight (Ricocheted bullet), Dr. Mario (Over-dosage), Mr. Game & Watch (Knife/Suicide), Ness (Button-loss)

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Blah blah blah oh the suspense and etc.

Stay tuned next time, kiddies, to find out more about Lucas and Co. and so on and so forth!


	7. Period Six: OPERATION: Storm

Period Six; OPERATION: Storm

* * *

Lucas dodged the hailing stream of bullets from Snake, and dashed into Communication applications class.

"Whew," panted Lucas. "I made it!"

"Now class, we will learn how to speak properly," said Link who was hung just three seconds later. Snake quickly shifted himself in front of the body and continued what Link was saying. "…And we will learn how to properly slay a helpless human being!"

Snake couldn't help but cackle at the thought of killing these kids.

Lucas, Squirtle, Pichu and Kirby all stared at him weirdly.

"Ahem. Now class, to _properly_ kill someone _properly_, one must _properly_ know the correct _proper_ posture, in which we will _properly_ stab the-"

Kirby raised his hand.

"Are you…a substitute?" asked Kirby suspiciously.

"Erm…yes…I am uh…John…Overshaft…yeah," said Snake quickly.

"Okay," said Kirby indifferently.

"So, anyways…" Snake continued.

* * *

Victor, Quinn and Dylan stepped into the AP's office.

"We want to complain about all the unfair rules and stupid demerits and uniforms, miss Aran." Chattered Victor to the unknown person sitting in a chair, the chair's back facing towards the three OCs. "We know you too hate the rules, please help us tell the principal herself that…that…-"

The person turned the chair around, revealing the principal…herself.

Zelda said angrily to the three students, "So, you think the rules are unfair, hm?"

"Y-No," stuttered Victor. "I think they're fine, he said it!" Victor accused Quinn of saying what he had said before.

"Well, from now on things will be going my way, you pesky kids," cackled Zelda evilly, being crueler than usual, "And now there will be more tardies, more d-halls handed out and…dare I say it…more ALCs!"

"NUUUEZ!1" cried Victor.

…

"Wait, what's ALC?" asked Victor.

"It is…where bad people go!" said Zelda, grinning menacingly. "And I shall send you three there…_first_!"

"GAAAH!" cried out Dylan as he backed away towards the door.

Quinn saw the huge bruise on Zelda's head, and realized something.

_I must have 14 days left until I'm pubescent!_ Thought Quinn happily. _Oh, and she must be confused from that bump on her head._

"Guys, hit her with that conveniently placed mallet!" yelled Quinn quickly.

"Too late, she got it," said Victor, laughing nervously.

"Die you evil kids, die!" cackled Zelda, throwing the hammer at Dylan in time to knock the rat out.

"Help!" cried Victor and Quinn.

* * *

Yoshi sobbed as he tried to escape from Wario, who pursued him on his bike.

"I'm-a gonna kill you!" cackled Wario as he sped up even faster.

"No, never!" cried Yoshi as he swung open a door.

It swung back closed, hitting Wario off his bike for the moment.

"I'll kill you when I find you!" yelled Wario, watching Yoshi run up the stairs to the second floor.

Unfortunately, Yoshi ran straight into the mafia members Roy and Ivysaur, both sore from the fight they had been in not too long ago.

"Hey, it's a teacher!" said Ivysaur cautiously. "What do we do?"

Yoshi froze on the spot, paralyzed with pure terror.

"It's now OPERATION: Storm, man," replied Roy, grunting from his leg wound. "We have to now shoot all personnel in the building, teacher or student."

They advanced towards Yoshi, weapons drawn.

Yoshi backed down the stairs, on top of Wario, knocking out the fat greasy plumber.

He continued to run down the halls.

* * *

Samus, Falco, Bowser, King Dedede, Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon had a meeting in the teacher's lounge, which was pretty much in pieces.

"Okay, we know that the Tech rooms, the art classes, Band halls and Cafeteria have been completely invaded and or destroyed. There were seven gangsters we fought, but two died, so five are left apparently. They mentioned something about an 'OPERATION: Storm', which must be their final mission; to kill all the civilians in this building." Samus paused for a moment to count how many people were present. "There are six of us remaining, of the staff apparently. We have to secure all the kids and get them out of here."

"Yeah, you said it sexy!" whooped Falcon.

Seconds later he was thrown out into a hall and was banned from the group.

"Anyways, five of us remain. Let's save all the kids left, and hope for the best."

Samus looked at the moniters.

On Camera 4, she saw Victor, Quinn and Dylan, terrified at Zelda who was cackling manically.

Camera 7 viewed what remained of Lucas' class.

"You there, King Dedede and Falco, we go to the AP's office. Now. Some teens are in there." Samus turned to the ones she didn't mention. "Bowser, you take Falcon whats-his-name with you to the classroom of 1413. And Jigglypuff? You stay here and monitor the cameras."

Jigglypuff nodded knowingly.

"You must use this walki-talkie to call me when something comes up!"

Everyone went off to the rooms they were assigned.

* * *

Lucas patiently watched Snake demonstrate how to properly choke someone on yet another student, the fifth time he had demonstrated it.

A cloaked gangster was carefully slaying each student in order. Lucas was second-last in line to be killed.

Soon, bodies were laying on desks, as only 7 students were still alive.

And Pichu, Kirby and Lucas were three of them. Squirtle had already perished. The poor turtle had had his throat slit.

"Say, is it me or is it being quiet in here?" asked Lucas as he raised his hand.

"It's you, shut up boy." Said Snake coldly as he shot Lucas in the arm.

Lucas lowered his arm, whimpering.

Pichu only whimpered as he felt the cold blade slice open his abdomen, causing his internal organs to silently hit his desk. He never felt anything again.

It was now Lucas' turn to die. Ma-the unknown figure, raised the blade threateningly, cackling.

"Hm?" grunted Lucas as he turned around in time to save himself.

The cloaked figure had plunged the blade forward, but since Lucas' body had moved, it went straight down, onto the floor.

"Omf!" gurgled the figure, bumping his head.

Kirby and Lucas, the only students left alive, stared in shock at the gangster.

Snake struggled to divert their attention to the board, as he began to sketch math problems on the board.

"Now then, Lucas, what's 12-plus-3?" asked Snake, laughing nervously.

"Ummm…isn't this a communications class?" asked Lucas nervously.

"Um, yes, ha ha, this was a test and you passed Lucas, way to go…ha…ha…" said Snake forcefully.

"But why is someone trying to kill me?" asked Lucas innocently.

"Because…uh…AAAAAA I can't take it anymore!" cried Snake, cracking under the pressure.

Bowser and Captain Falcon crashed through the door just in time to save Lucas' life.

Captain Falcon tackled Snake to the ground.

"Ha ha, evil-doer, goodness and justice _always_ prevails!" said Falcon triumphantly.

…

"Except for the times someone robs a bank or murders someone and gets away with it," sighed Falcon angrily.

The cloaked figure threw it's robes to one side, revealing…Marth!

"You traitor!" roared Bowser as he ran towards Marth, ready to kill.

Right as Bowser dove at Marth, the blue-haired swordsman drew his sword onto Bowser, wounding the huge turtle.

"Grraarr!" yelled Bowser as he felt the stinging pain of blood rushing out from the wound.

Bowser quickly turned to Kirby and Lucas.

"Get out and find the other survivors, you two may be the only students left alive!" grunted Bowser as he struggled with the noose around his neck.

Lucas ran out with Kirby, saying,

"But where's Victor?!" cried out Lucas.

* * *

"Help!" cried out Victor and Quinn again, the latter dragging Dylan's limp form away from the insane principal.

Zelda threw the hammer. It conked Victor on the head, knocking him out.

"Will you guys quit getting hit?!" said Quinn worriedly as he dragged Victor and Dylan.

Quinn ducked in time to avoid an oncoming blade.

"You kids will feel the burning pain, yes, yes!" cackled Zelda, cracking Dylan's skull open with a vase, killing the rat.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Quinn angrily. He kicked Zelda in the shin and bit her.

"OOOOOWW!! Roooy!" cried Zelda.

"What?" asked Quinn. He knocked his former principal unconscious.

"That settles it," smirked Quinn, as Victor came to.

"Whoa…what happened? Is…is that Dylan?" asked Victor shaking his head in disgust. "Let's get out of here, I never want to return here again!"

"Yeah man, let's go." Sighed Quinn sadly. "See you, Dylan," the ferret said to the fairly new corpse.

The two friends bumped into Samus, Falco and King Dedede.

"You two, come with us, you two are most likely the only surviving students," explained Samus. "You must stay with us."

"Wait, what about the principal?" asked Victor, "She killed our friend and we knocked her out! We can't leave her there…"

"But she murdered your friend!" said Samus angrily.

"Let me finish!" snapped Victor, "…We can't leave her there…not tied up at all!"

Victor and Quinn cackled.

"'K," said Samus. "Falco, tie up the freaky principal, and let's go save everyone!"

"Wait, aren't we basically everyone?" asked Victor.

"No, Bowser and Captain Falcon are saving the very last kids alive in the school!"

"_This is Jiggly, Samus…Come in!_" Came Jigglypuff's voice on Samus' walkie-talkie.

"Yes, Jigglypuff?" asked Samus.

"_Get in the Security camera room, there's some guys in here trying to kill me and—KSZZKDT…help…me…_"

"Come on, guys, we'll save Jigglypuff!" said Samus, frightened as the walkie-talkie died out.

They all ran into the security room, to find…Olimar and Mr. Resetti, the elite members of the mafia gang.

Jigglypuff was on the ground, she looked dead, and there was a barrel nearby as well, which was having blood spill out

"Help!" cried a voice from the barrel, "Help! They are trying to torture me!"

"Who are you?" called out Falco.

"It's me, Luigi!" cried out Luigi.

"Oh, never mind." Said Falco, ignoring Luigi.

Luigi drowned in his own blood. Though nobody cared.

"We are…the toughest members of the mafia squad!" announced Olimar, his eyes an evil shade of red, rubbing his palms together in the most evil way possible. "We are second only to Ganondorf and the big man himself, our leader!"

"Who's your leader?" demanded Samus, "I want to kick his ass and make him pay for all this carnage!"

She shook Olimar, but the spaceman seemed unfazed.

"My leader has the power to break you in half with his mind, he was rejected by you and your petty friends, and he's out bent for revenge against you evil teachers!" said Olimar, getting louder and louder, at the end he was yelling.

Samus hit him, very hard.

"That's just unfair, even I don't kick a man when he's down," said Samus as she demonstrated on Jigglypuff.

She killed Jigglypuff, who had caused a major plot hole anyways, so her character was pointless.

She died, in other words.

"Oops?" said Samus nervously.

Everyone glared angrily at her.

"Well…since she's already dead and we now can't make a hostage scene like we had planned, we'll be off now," said Olimar sheepishly as he ran out the door.

A muffled Mr. Resetti followed him.

"Well…looks like this whole incident is over now!" chuckled Samus.

Everyone laughed.

"So, uh, since there's only five of us, what shall we do now?!" asked Victor nervously.

"Er, I guess we have to help the other students," shrugged Falco, running up the main stairs.

* * *

"Victor was cool," cried Lucas. "I bet he died, too!"

Kirby slapped him. "Concentrate, man, we have to help our friends!"

"Saving private Victor!" said Lucas excitedly.

"No, this fic is rated T, you fool," said Kirby angrily.

"Oh yeah, but should we help Bowser?" asked Lucas.

"Nahh," the two boys said at the same time.

"Hi guys!" said Ness, causing the second plot hole in only two chapters, "Whassup dudes?"

"Aren't you dead?" asked Kirby. "You died three friggin' times!"

"I'm awesome like that," smirked Ness confidently.

Yoshi ran by, Wario chasing after him.

"Now let's help Yoshi," explained Kirby. "Yoshi will be easy to save!"

Lucas threw Ness in front of Wario's bike, which blew up the motorcycle, crushing Ness.

"Four times, you mean…" coughed Ness as he died once again.

Wario conked his head against a wall, knocking him out.

Roy and Ivysaur appeared and took Wario away with them quickly.

"He's here!" said Ivysaur excitedly as he looked out a window. "Our boss is here!"

"That's a bad thing," mused Lucas.

"To the main office!" said Kirby quickly, Lucas following the puffball as he dragged Ness' corpse.

Bowser ripped up Marth's chest, leaving claw marks.

"I won't let you do this, traitor," hissed Bowser as he swiped at Marth again.

Snake had escaped from Captain Falcon as the captain had gotten distracted.

"Drat, Solid Snake my arch-nemesis has once again foiled my plans!" said Falcon angrily. "To the supermobile!"

He flew away to go find a corvette to drive in.

Bowser grabbed the former teacher, and head-butted him.

Marth got out of Bowser's reach and ran out the classroom door, only to be hit by someone.

The person stepped into the light, revealing Lucario, still alive. Well, half-alive, considering a freaking sword had run him through earlier.

Bowser and Lucario left Marth's limp form behind, as they followed the two students Kirby and Lucas.

* * *

Falco ran further up the flight of stairs.

Yoshi was running down another hall, thinking he was still being pursued.

Kirby and Lucas continued down another hall separate from the other two groups.

All three of these bands were about to collide.

In fact, they did. Falco drew his weapon as he was falling, and he fired his gun three times.

Samus and co. heard the gunshots, and ran up to where the collision was.

"We surrender, surrender!" yelled Lucas, raising his hands in cowardice.

"No we don't!" said Kirby, punching Lucas' arm so the boy would lower it.

"You're the remaining students?" asked Falco in shock. "Only two?"

"This madman's been chasing me all fifth period!" cried out Yoshi, pointing behind him, which was nothing.

Everyone stared at him.

Bowser and Lucario caught up to them.

"Those two are the only surviving students we found," explained Lucario, trying to breathe correctly. "All other students and staff are dead."

"These two here are also the only students we found," explained Samus.

"Whoa, you lived Quinn?" asked Kirby in shock. "I thought you died this morning when you weren't at lunch!"

"Nope, I tried to escape but Victor used some Mary sue powers to bring me back here."

Everyone just stared.

"Anyways, we heard that the boss of the whole gang is here!" said Lucas in horror. "What do we do?"

"We're gonna fight back!" said Victor inspirationally.

"Yeah!" agreed everyone.

"And then we'll- hey is that Zelda, tied up?" asked Victor.

They turned to see Zelda hobbling towards them, gagged and tied.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Zelda furiously, as she had reverted back to her normal self.

Samus, Falco, Lucas, King Dedede, Bowser, Lucario, Victor, Quinn, Yoshi and Kirby all stared at her.

* * *

A shadowy but familiar figure stepped out of a limousine, which was parked at the front of the school.

It chuckled evilly to itself in delight about pure revenge.

"Finally," it hissed, tail twitching, "My revenge shall be complete! Look out Samus, and you other fools, I am back!"

Ivysaur and the members of the gang approached their leader cautiously, so to not be its scapegoat in case it was angry with them.

"Now, we shall strike my minions, you too will have your revenge, all of you!" laughed the figure. "It is now or never! Join me, my lackeys, as we witness the fall of the accursed Red Rafolly Middle School!"

The gangsters cheered, and they began to storm inside the school.

The leader watched for a few seconds. Ganondorf, the leader's right hand, slithered up to his boss.

"Sire, the staff and students are almost all dead, the survivors number around 10, and they are gathered near the entrance of the school," explained Ganondorf quickly, feeling very insecure about being near his hot-tempered boss.

The gerudo cringed, expecting be hit for not finishing the job.

"And Samus, she is one of the 10 survivors, _right_?" asked the leader, grabbing Ganondorf by his collar, the gerudo feeling his master's hot rancid breath hitting him as he spoke.

"Y-yes, master," said Ganondorf meekly, cowering.

The leader stood still for a few seconds, then let go of his trusted soldier.

"Join the others, and send in my elite squad to kill off some of the others. Go now, their end is near!"

"All hail the great leader," said Ganondorf. "All hail Mewtwo!"

* * *

_Survivors:_ Lucas, Victor, Quinn, Kirby, Yoshi, Bowser, Falco, Samus, King Dedede, Lucario, Zelda and Captain Falcon

_Remaining Members:_ Ivysaur, Roy, Solid Snake, Ganondorf, Wario, Marth, Olimar, Mr. Resetti

_Deaths:_ Young Link (Death by Shotgun), Pit (Buffer), DK (Suicidal throat-slitting), Diddy Kong (Suicide), Ike (Grenade), Pikachu (Grenade), Mario (Poison Darts), Sonic (Persuasion), Toon Link (Gunned Down), R.O.B. (Ripped in half), Fox (Kitchen Knife), Popo (50-Ton Weight), Wolf (Suicide), Nana (Shot), Charizard (Shot), Meta-Knight (Ricocheted bullet), Dr. Mario (Over-dosage), Mr. Game & Watch (Knife/Suicide), Link (Hung), Squirtle (Throat slitted), Pichu (stabbed in the abdomen), Dylan (cracked skull), Luigi (drowned), Jigglypuff (bad plot-hole device), Ness (crushed)


	8. Last Period: The Final Battle

Last Period: The Final Battle

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading until the end, this is the last chapter and all questions are gonna be answered in this chapter!

Samus and the other ten survivors saw the gangsters pour inside the building.

"Get out your weapons!" ordered Samus, drawing her gun.

Everyone but Victor drew a weapon.

"How the heck did you guys get weapons?" asked Victor angrily, "When I don't have one?"

"Ebay," explained Lucas.

"Ah." Understood Victor, picking up a conveniently placed crowbar.

Ivysaur, Solid Snake, Roy, Ganondorf, Wario, Mr. Resetti and Olimar appeared.

Mewtwo teleported to the center of the room, cackling menacingly.

"Mewtwo?!" said Samus, clearly shocked.

"You know him?" asked Kirby suspiciously, cocking his gun which he just now decided to use rather than the other times he could have.

Everyone ('Everyone', meaning Kirby, Victor, Quinn and Lucas) stared at the teachers that were alive.

Apparently, the teachers knew Mewtwo.

"Yes, she does," cackled Mewtwo again, "And I will get my revenge!"

He raised his arms, and they started to glow from the power of psychokinetic.

Lucas raised his arm. Mewtwo sighed, lowering his arms. "Yes?" he asked.

"Why are you getting revenge on us?" asked Lucas.

"Ugh, do I have to explain it?" whined Mewtwo like a spoiled brat.

"Yes," said the four remaining students angrily.

"Fine," pouted Mewtwo, having a random montage. "It started when I was enrolled at this very school…"

Lucas interrupted. "Is this a montage?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Mewtwo angrily, reverting to the montage referred. "Anyways, it started when I had been enrolled at this school…"

Lucas interrupted again. "How old were you?" he questioned.

"However the freaking hell you are!" said Mewtwo angrily, "If I'm in a freaking gay middle school, with only three grades, I can only be 12 13 or 14!"

"Ohhh…" said Lucas, nodding.

"_Anyways_, I was enrolled in this school-"

"Was the school brand new then?" asked Lucas again.

"Shut the hell up now, it was brand new, the second year running, and interrupt me again and I won't explain it!" said Mewtwo furiously. "…Anyways, I was recently enrolled in this school. I was one of the school's smartest students, I studied more often than some of my…other, peers."

"So you were a nerd?" asked Victor.

"Yeah he was," remembered Samus.

"Shut up, now!" hissed Mewtwo, before continuing with his story. "Now, I met this hottie I really liked after a month being at the school. Well, like every other guy, I asked her out. Guess what? She rejected me! Because of that, I was picked on nonstop after that, bullied and treated like and outcast!" Mewtwo pointed at Samus accusingly. "She was that girl! I asked her out! I was treated like garbage because of her! It's not fair, I say!

"So once I graduated, I ran away from home and everything. I lived as hobos would live, which was very unsanitary. So then, I had organized a gang, and they too, were outcasts from their peers as well!" Mewtwo beckoned for Ivysaur to come forward. "Name; Ivysaur. Age; twenty-three. He was made fun of because of his plant on his back." Mewtwo pointed at Roy now. "Roy, a swordsman that was bullied by lots of his school mates. Got mad and ran away, promised to get revenge on them."

He turned back to the teachers. "Some of you were originally my friends, Falco, for example, he was like my best friend back then. He had to leave me so he could join the cool group! Unfair, I say!" Mewtwo was obviously getting angrier and angrier, as he was trembling at the horrible memories. "And Samus had rejected me! Lucario was my rival, he was better than me at everything! I got into the Smash brothers during Melee, but then I was replaced, by none other than Lucario! My own rival! Everyone has hurt me, and you don't know what it's like!"

Mewtwo's eyes turned purple, to show he was about to use his telekinesis powers. "And now, to pay you all back!"

Ganondorf waved his arm, and the gangsters started to charge at the schoolers.

Samus, Lucas, Victor, Quinn, Kirby, Falco, Lucario, King Dedede, Bowser, Zelda and Yoshi stood there, waiting for them.

Ivysaur headed the pack, heading straight for Falco.

Bowser spouted out fire, which ignited Ivysaur, killing the plant-pokemon for good.

Yoshi started writing the gangsters up, which mortally wounded some of them.

Falco and Samus started firing, but then Wario snuck up from behind and bashed their heads together, hurting them.

Quinn held tightly onto Roy, as Victor swung the crowbar at the mob member.

Quinn dropped the unconscious mobber on top of Ivysaur's burnt corpse.

Kirby fired wildly at Solid Snake, who dodged each bullet with pure ease.

Lucario headed for Mewtwo, but the psychic cat lifted his rival up, and used his mind to make Lucario spontaneously combust.

"Mwa-hahhahaaa…" chuckled Mewtwo with his very familiar Melee laugh.

King Dedede hit Mewtwo from behind, giving the cat a jolt.

King Dedede chortled as he ran off and went to go kick Ganondorf around.

Zelda used her uber-principal powers to hurt Wario, who was trying to kill Samus.

Quinn and Victor did their annoying frat-five as they knocked Roy out again like a light.

Ness randomly appeared and threw buttons at Ganondorf angrily, as payback.

King Dedede joined Ness and threw buttons at Ganondorf also.

Yoshi tried to force Wario off of him, as the plumber sat on top of the green dinosaur.

Olimar started to yell, "Now for our secret weapon!"

He ungagged Mr. Resetti. The mole looked around and said, "Wow, seeing a feud reminds me of the time I had gone fishing for the winter time! I had caught this big ol' fish, with snappers too, it was a pike, I dunno though, so yeah, and I looked around fer another but to no avail, ya know? And then-"

Everyone was down on the ground, crying from the pain as their eardrums blew up, making blood come out from their ears.

"MY EARS!" cried Kirby as he rolled on the floor, mopping up his mess.

King Dedede smacked around Ganondorf with his huge hammer, but then Ganondorf pulled out a gun. For a moment, both stood perfectly still, then Ganondorf just suddenly fired, breaking the tension and King Dedede's epidermis.

King Dedede died.

Marth had appeared in the battle, and raised his sword over Bowser, who was trying to not hear the awful noise; Marth was ready to kill.

Right as he was about to stab, Captain Falcon burst through a wall, driving a corvette as he accidentally ran over Marth, killing him.

This unfortunately caused a Plot hole, which started to suck things inside and crush them with too much weight, like a black hole.

Everyone grasped the ground or some lockers to save themselves.

Mewtwo simply used his mind to weigh himself down, which would make it easier to not be sucked up.

Marth and Ivysaur's corpses flew into the Plot hole, never to be seen again by human eyes.

Falco held onto a locker door, which he had opened so he could grasp it. He saw Olimar throw Pikmin onto Bowser's back, which made the huge turtle let go, making Bowser, King of the Koopas sucked into the black hole.

Olimar turned to Falco, making the bird's heart beat faster. Olimar used his spacesuit to make himself heavier, and he approached Falco.

Mr. Resetti wasn't paying attention to the environment around him, and he was sucked inside the Plot hole as well.

Olimar laughed hideously as he tossed Pikmin onto Falco's back. Falco Lombardi tried to fight the searing pain, and he felt his grip loosening.

Olimar tugged on Falco's boot, and his loyal Pikmin joined their leader. Falco almost completely lost his grip. Falco kicked the spaceman away, which pushed him off the ground, which then made Olimar be sucked right into the black hole.

Wario grabbed onto Falco's boot, and tried not to be sucked inside the hole.

Falco tried to kick the fat guy off him, but he ended up letting go of the locker hinge.

Falco and Wario both were sucked into the black hole.

Only Roy, Solid Snake, Ganondorf and Mewtwo remained of the gang.

Victor gulped as Snake tried to use an RPG to kill the alligator, for good.

Kirby threw the gun to Quinn, who passed it to Victor.

Victor shot wildly, and a ricochet bullet hit Snake's hand.

It made Snake let go of the chair he was gripping, making him go straight towards the black hole.

Unfortunately, before he was even sucked up, two lockers smashed him in between, crushing him to death.

The black hole slowly disappeared, getting smaller and smaller.

Stuff was landing back onto the ground, after being lifted up. Victor had been almost sucked inside the hole, but was saved by it shrinking.

Just before it disappeared, Snake's corpse slid inside of the hole. Then the black hole disappeared for good.

Roy came to and looked around in fright. Realizing he was the only minion left other than Ganondorf himself, he deserted Mewtwo and Ganondorf.

"We are the only survivors! Quick Ganondorf, end them now!" ordered Mewtwo, angry.

"No," said Ganondorf. "You're an awful leader. Me an' me pal Roy are gonna form a new gang…without you in it." Ganondorf threw his gun between the remaining survivors, and ran off in the direction Roy had gone.

All nine of the remaining people, Mewtwo, Samus, Lucas, Victor, Quinn, Kirby, Yoshi, Zelda and Captain Falcon, dashed for the weapon to regain control of the situation.

Mewtwo picked it up and backhanded Lucas who had bent over to pick up the gun.

Lucas cried out as he hit the ground.

"Nobody moves!" ordered Mewtwo, pressing the gun's safety, as he backed away from the other eight, "And nobody gets hurt."

Lucas told himself: "Don't be afraid, don't be afraid…" He thought of what to do.

Mewtwo shot at Kirby, wounding the puffball.

"What should I do?" asked Lucas, angry at himself for being stupid.

Mewtwo fired again at Kirby. Kirby died.

"I know!" said Lucas, raising two fingers.

Mewtwo this time fired at Samus. He cackled as she was shot. "This is for rejecting me, Samus!"

"PK…" began Lucas.

Mewtwo fired at Samus once again. She narrowly avoided it.

Mewtwo stood at point blank range and fired.

…

…

There were no bullets left.

"OH **CENSORED CENSORED**!" screamed Mewtwo.

"…Starstormmmm!!" yelled Lucas, using his Final Smash.

"Nuuuuuueee…" yelled Mewtwo as he died from the meteorites crushing him to death.

"Yay!1" cheered everyone who was alive.

Everyone started to congratulate Lucas on his smart move.

"My work here is done," said Ness' ghost spirit as it disappeared forever.

"So is mine!" said Falcon heroically, summoning the blue falcon, and riding off after saving his friends.

"I guess you were right all along," admitted Victor sheepishly.

"Yeah, though only three students made it." Pointed out Quinn. "Me, Vic, and Lucas."

"So what do we do now?" asked Yoshi worriedly that he might randomly die or something.

He didn't die.

"Phew," said Yoshi, relieved.

Everyone thought of stuff to do.

"Continue on with school?" suggested Zelda hopefully.

Everyone hit her with their shovels.

And so, once again, the day was saved, thanks to the awesome super hero, Captain Falcon!

"Hey!" protested Victor.

"…And Victor and Lucas and Quinn and all them too," added the narrator angrily.

Mewtwo's spirit shot the narrator.

"OW!" said the narrator angrily.

The End

_Survivors:_ Lucas, Victor, Quinn, Yoshi, Samus, Zelda and Captain Falcon

_Deaths:_ Young Link (Death by Shotgun), Pit (Buffer), DK (Suicidal throat-slitting), Diddy Kong (Suicide), Ike (Grenade), Pikachu (Grenade), Mario (Poison Darts), Sonic (Persuasion), Toon Link (Gunned Down), R.O.B. (Ripped in half), Fox (Kitchen Knife), Popo (50-Ton Weight), Wolf (Suicide), Nana (Shot), Charizard (Shot), Meta-Knight (Ricocheted bullet), Dr. Mario (Over-dosage), Mr. Game & Watch (Knife/Suicide), Link (Hung), Squirtle (Throat slitted), Pichu (stabbed in the abdomen), Dylan (cracked skull), Luigi (drowned), Jigglypuff (bad plot-hole device), Ivysaur (Burned to death), Lucario (Spontaneously Combusted), King Dedede (Shot), Marth (Run over), Bowser (Black Hole), Mr. Resetti (Black Hole), Olimar (Black hole), Falco (Crushed by weight), Wario (Crushed by weight), Solid Snake (crushed), Kirby (Shot), Mewtwo (FINAL SMASH'D)


End file.
